Area
The universe of Celtic Heroes is currently divided into 3 main areas and 3 secondary areas. Within the areas are Leystones that allow players to quick-travel if they are not overburdened (5 items max can be carried in the inventory, but that limit can be increased upon purchasing Backpack extension in the Items shop. Lir's Reach Lir's Reach was the first main area implemented in Celtic Heroes, and it was the only one accessible back then. This area is destined to beginner players, from level 1 to 20 approximately, since its monsters have a level ranging from 1 to 22. There are 8 Leystones in this area, Beach, Crossroads, Highshore Village, Western Road, Temple, Eastern Dock, Northern Peninsula and Southern Pass. Lir's Reach is also the only main area that includes secondary areas, even though more secondary areas are going to be added in the upcoming version the game. http://i995.photobucket.com/albums/af79/dsgrendar/Celtic%20Heroes/LirsReach.jpg Farcrag Castle Farcrag Castle is the first secondary area that a new player would most-likely visit. It is the smallest area in the game and only includes one Leystone, Farcrag Castle Courtyard. The Castle doesn't have attackable NPCs, but only Ability trainers, Quest NPCs and Merchants, including the famous Luxury Shop. Because of its lack of content, Farcrag Castle is the least visited area in the game. http://i995.photobucket.com/albums/af79/dsgrendar/Celtic%20Heroes/FarcragCastle.jpg Crookback Hollow Crookback Hollow is the second secondary area of Lir's Reach. It features an underground maze filled with attackable NPCs with levels ranging from 9 to 24 (to be confirmed). There are two Leystones in this area, North Passage and Redstone Cavern. There is a merchant at the entrance who sells some armour and weapons. This area also includes a boss, King Grotspew of Crookback who is the lowest level boss in the game. http://i995.photobucket.com/albums/af79/dsgrendar/Celtic%20Heroes/CroockbackHollow.jpg Dustwither Catacombs Dustwither Catacombs can be considered as an extent to Lir's Reach because it includes monsters from level 21 to 50. Therefore it is a good place for players who are level 20 or above. There are 2 Leystones in this area, Withered Vaults and Death's Caress. There is also a merchant at the entrance. The Catacombs have three bosses who sometimes drop an upgraded version of Redclaw, Silverleaf, Sorcerous, Darkrun and Highroad armour, who are very popular among low and medium-level players. http://i995.photobucket.com/albums/af79/dsgrendar/Celtic%20Heroes/DustwitherCatacombs.jpg Shalemont Ravine Shalemont Ravine is destined to medium-level players as the levels of the monsters who spawn there are included between 28 and 60 (to be confirmed). There are 3 Leystones in this area, MacCroin Encampment, Greygorge and Shalemont River. This area features a medium-hard boss, Atrisal the Invincible, who gives 2 drops to whoever kills it; The drop may be either an Ancient item (some are not sold by merchants) or a Golden Ingot, and a significant amount of gold. Also, Shalemont includes the popular Killing the Defectors quest; 13 mini-bosses (referred to as "defectors") spawn in the area and may drop rare items (such as the Wall of Eternity that can be obtained from Laird the Guardian) Two extra secondary zones are going to be added in this area, it was confirmed by the Admin on the Official CH Forums, and will be located at the castle at Shalemont River, behind Atrisal, and near Greygorge. Stonevale Stonevale is the hardest area currently implemented and is destined for players over level 50. The levels of its monsters range from 54 to 90. (to be confirmed) There are 3 Leystones in this area, Stonevale Farm, Northern Road and Southern Road. This zone features 2 medium bosses, Guzzletusk and the Faerie Queen who are located in the swamps respectively next to the Northern Road and Southern Road. There are also 5 hard bosses that drop Disc Fragments; Fellfire, Chillmist, Starspell, Spirehoof the Corrupted and Falgren Bloodbinder. 5 Sub mini bosses were also created for single disk drops for clans who don't have the level to beat the quest bosses. Charfire, CrystalMist, Shimmerwing, Lancehorn? , and Brutus